


A Promise Is a Promise

by sherlockian4evr



Series: My Dark Muse [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: - sort of - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom John, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Fuck Or Die, Gags, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Sherlock in the middle, Slapping, Top Moriarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty, Sherlock and John. It's strictly Non/Dub-Con. There is nothing of redeeming value to be found here.</p><p>Beta read by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110">Sherlock1110</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Is a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hit post, then run and hide.

Moriarty ran his hand along Sherlock's jawline as he looked into the detective's defiant eyes. "Don't be that way, Shezza. You know you want this. You've been flirting with me for ages." He stepped forward and licked a line along Sherlock's throat, pausing to feel the rapid beat of the detective's pulse against his tongue.

Sherlock simply stood there, his vision focused on John and only John. His friend had been gagged, stripped and bound, face down on a low bed. The doctor's bonds forced him to kneel with his legs spread and his arse in the air. The implications of his position hadn't been lost on the virgin detective, it was clearly sexual in nature and served as an implied threat - do as Motiarty wished or John would suffer the consequences. That combined with the armed guards standing just outside the door guaranteed Sherlock's compliance.

Moriarty started unbuttoning Sherlock's shirt to reveal his chest. He ran his hands over the pale flesh appreciatively. "Aren't you the pretty thing? Just like I imagined." Jim slid the shirt off the detective's shoulders and down his arms, letting it dangle from Sherlock's wrists. Leaning forward, Moriarty lapped at the detective's nipple lightly before biting down on it hard. Sherlock sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pleasure/pain.

"I saw where you were looking, Shezza," Moriarty whispered into the detective's ear. "He's more than a pet to you, isn't he?" Jim grasped Sherlock's face and forced him to look him in the eye. For several long seconds, they stood like that. "You haven't had him, have you, dearest? And he hasn't had you." Moriarty tutted. "Such a shame." His face lit up. "I think we can rectify that, don't you, Shezza?"

Sherlock jerked away from the psychopath's touch. "Leave him alone. He's not part of this."

Moriarty grabbed him by the arms and forced him back against the wall. "Wrong, Sherlock. You care about him. That makes him very much a real part of this." Jim let him go and stepped back a pace. "Either you can fuck him or I will. Either way, someone's cock is going in his tight little hole. It is tight, isn't it? There should be a sign hanging there that reads 'Where no man has gone before'."

"That's crude, Jim, even for you," Sherlock sneered.

The psychopath gave a shrug, then started unfastening Sherlock's trousers. "But it's true. And I'll even let you both live if you fuck him." He reached his hand beneath the waistband of the detective's pants and fondled his cock. "So what will it be? Shall I deflower him or shall you?" He tightened his grip on Sherlock's cock until the detective winced in pain and tried to pull away. "I warn you, if I do it, I won't be gentle."

Sherlock gazed over Jim's shoulder at John. The doctor was looking at them, his head turned in their direction. John's gaze was full of anger and outright hatred for the psychopath. His eyes shifted to meet Sherlock's and his expression shifted to one of understanding. He gave a small, almost imperceptible nod. The detective had been given his answer as well as permission. "I'll do it."

Moriarty patted Sherlock's cheek. "Good boy, but I won't be content to simply watch." He slapped the detective once, twice, three times. "Shame on you for even thinking it."

Sherlock ground his teeth as he fought not to lash out at Moriarty. "You said you would leave him alone if I agreed to... fuck him."

"No. I. Didn't," Jim sing-songed. "I merely let you choose who would have that honour. There are so many other things I can do to him. Your pet's mouth isn't as pretty as yours, but I imagine it's just as warm, hmm?"

John's eyes fell shut and he grimaced. Sherlock couldn't allow him to be used that way, touched by Jim's filthy body. What the detective would be forced to do to him would be bad enough. "Please." Sherlock's voice shook.

Moriarty gave Sherlock's cock a few strokes with his hand, causing it to harden, much to the detective's disgust. "Would you care to make me a better offer, Shezza?"

"Yes, I'll do anything if you don't touch him," the detective vowed.

"Good boy." Jim stepped back and sat on the edge of the bed. "Finish getting undressed, then." He waved his hand in the air. "Chop, chop."

Sherlock stripped his clothes off, trying to ignore Moriarty's eyes on him. When he was completely naked, he let his arms fall to his sides and waited for Jim's next instructions.

Moriarty made an appreciative noise. "Come to Daddy, Shezza." He held out his hand and gestured Sherlock closer. When the detective was within reach, Jim reached out and pulled him down to sit on his lap. "Look at John." He grasped Sherlock by the chin and made him look at the doctor. "Do you know what to do or are you really the virgin you pretend to be?" The detective tried to turn his head, but Moriarty tightened his grip. "Oh, this is delightful. You are a virgin."

This time, Sherlock was able to tear away from the psychopath's grasp. "I know what to do." He was inexperienced, but not completely ignorant.

"Good, then get on with it." Moriarty slapped him on the arse, then dumped him on the floor as he stood.

The detective hesitated, then climbed up onto the bed behind John. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. This is my fault." He reached out a hand and placed it on the doctor's back. "I'll be careful, I promise." To himself he added, 'and you don't have to forgive me'.

Moriarty tapped Sherlock on the hip. When he had his attention, he held up a tiny bottle of lube. "It's a shame, I only have the one." He pulled a sad face. "Since I've decided to fuck you whilst you fuck John, that presents a dilemma." Sherlock reached for the bottle, but Jim pulled it back. "There's only enough for one. Are you sure you want to use it on John?" The detective snatched it from Moriarty's hand. "I take it that's a yes, then, Shezza."

Saving the lube for himself had never been an option for Sherlock. He opened the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers. He knew John needed to be prepared, but he was uncertain how to go about it. Ever so slowly, he ran his finger down the crack of his friend's arse. When he reached John's hole, he hesitated, then ran a finger over it lightly. The doctor gave a start, his breath hitching as he instinctively tried to shift away from the touch. "Easy, John," Sherlock soothed, "easy." The detective touched the dark pucker again, rubbing small circles around John's entrance. When he felt the doctor relax, he pushed the tip of his finger into him. He felt the ring of muscle clench around his digit and froze, suddenly terrified that he would hurt John, no damage him. He started shaking - he couldn't do this.

Moriarty cackled. "Sorry, John. It looks like Sherlock's changed his mind." He climbed up on the bed beside the detective.

The doctor panicked and rocked back as best he could, forcing Sherlock's finger in deeper. John grunted at the strange feeling of something alien inside him.

"Oh, look, he likes it." Moriarty ran his hand over Sherlock's back, then he reached over and wrapped his fingers around the detective's wrist. "Like this, Shezza." Jim started pumping Sherlock's finger in and out of John. "Add another finger or I will." He watched the detective do as instructed. "Now fuck him with your fingers like I showed you."

Jim climbed behind Sherlock and wrapped his arms around him in a parody of a hug. He had unfastened his own trousers at some point and pulled himself out. Pressing his cock against the detective's arse, he rutted against him a few times. "Don't stop what you're doing, Shezza, or I'll fuck him myself." Moriarty bit Sherlock's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. "That's enough prep. It's time for the main attraction. Drop your hand." As he sucked on the detective's wound, he reached around and stroked Sherlock's cock. When it had filled out and was hard, Jim guided it to John's entrance. "In you go."

Sherlock pushed his way into John slowly. He could feel the doctor trembling beneath him. The detective closed his eyes, hating himself, hating how good it felt to be inside John. Moriarty's hands grasped his hips, urging him to move. He started moving, slowly at first, then he picked up speed. After a few thrusts, Jim stilled him.

Moriarty growled into his ear, "Let me show you how it's done." The psychopath bent them forward, pinning Sherlock between himself and John. He lined himself up with Sherlock's unprepared entrance and shoved his way in. He was delighted by the scream that was ripped from the detective's throat. "Lovely, Shezza. Let me hear you. Satisfy me so I don't change my mind about your pet."

The detective didn't have a choice. Each of Jim's thrusts felt like it was tearing him open and he cried out each time he was impaled.

Moriarty shifted so that he drove against Sherlock's prostate on each stroke. It caused a hateful mixing of pleasure with the pain he was feeling. Even worse, Jim's thrusts rocked the detective's cock inside of John. It was like the psychopath was fucking both of them.

Moriarty shifted them so he could reach around and stroke John's cock. The doctor moaned, his breath hitching. With the stimulation of his prostate, the doctor couldn't stop himself from coming. He shivered and quaked his way through the orgasm, his inner muscles fluttering around Sherlock's cock.

The detective closed his eyes and tried to focus solely on the pain, but it was no use. Soon, he was coming, filling John with hot fluid. Tears were streaming down his face, tears of pain and helplessness. He wanted the ordeal to be over.

Moriarty took his time. He bit the detective on the other shoulder and held on as he fucked into Sherlock's abused hole. When he eventually came, he bit even deeper as he rode out his release.

Sherlock whimpered brokenly as Jim pulled out of him and he collapsed to the bed by John's side.

Moriarty tucked himself away and buttoned his trousers. "A promise is a promise. I'll leave you two be, wait for your friends to find you," he said as he crossed the room. He paused as he stepped out the door. "Until next time, Shezza, Doctor. Ta."

In the silence that followed in his wake, Sherlock's sobs rang out loud, filling the room. He struggled to his knees and released John from his bonds. The doctor, aching, but in better shape than his friend, took him in his arms and held him until help arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com).


End file.
